reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
US Marshal Uniform
wearing the U.S. Marshal outfit]] The is one of the Outfits the player can acquire in Red Dead Redemption. It is obtained by completing the five U.S. gang hideouts within 24 hours of game time. Wear the U.S. Marshal outfit and the player will be considered part of law enforcement in the United States. Even though you will be treated like the law, sheriffs will still come after you if caught breaking the law, but Marshals and posses will lay off. This outfit acts the same as the Reyes' Rebels Outfit but in the U.S. If the player goes on a killing spree, they will be pursued. Tips & Tricks *Obtaining this outfit is very easy for any well equipped player. It is recommended that the player completes all of these hideouts beforehand, so that all that remains is the simple task of killing gang members. *First off, the player should acquire a fast mount and good weapons. It is useful to have plenty of medicine, apples and horse pills. A repeater should be a weapon of choice as they function well under any circumstance; one combination could be a Henry Repeater, Double-Action Revolver and Semi-Auto Shotgun. However, for effectiveness and speed, the best combination is using the "American Standardbred" horse found in Tall Trees and Great Plains , the Mauser Pistol purchased in Blackwater and the Evans Repeater also purchased at Blackwater. With this combination one could complete the challenge in as little as 8 game hours. *Gaptooth Breach should be the first destination on this trip, then head to Tumbleweed, Fort Mercer, Twin Rocks, and finally Pike's Basin. Going the opposite direction works too, but it is advisable to continuously move in one direction instead of doubling back. Stay on the main roads to avoid accidental death. *Note that a very effective shortcut is to travel from Twin Rocks straight past Hanging Rock to Pike's Basin as the ground here is fast and the primary route takes the player around through Armadillo. * Secondary objectives, such as saving the rancher's daughter at Twin Rocks, are not necessary. *Avoid the temptation to use a stagecoach or camp while traveling to the next destination, as this will take more in-game time than on horseback. Do not save, as this will cause Marston to rest for 6 hours in-game. *The best strategy is not to panic or worry, as there is more than enough time to complete the task. Note that dying doesn't matter, as it will not pass the time, just rush back to the last hideout. *It also helps to remain on horseback in Pike's Basin and kill using Dead Eye. *An easy way to complete Gaptooth Breach is to equip the Treasure Hunter Outfit. This way it is possible to complete the mission without hostility. *The one above will work with the, "Walton's Gang Outfit"and the "Bollard Twins Outfit." Trivia *Jack can equip it and proceed to replay a story mode mission. *Solomon's Folly is NOT a hideout that contributes to the acquiring of this outfit. *Barring any possible run-ins with trouble, all the gang hideouts can be completed in under 12 in-game hours. *You cannot obtain this outfit until you complete the main storyline. That means only Jack can wear the outfit. *Not doing a hideout will mean wasted time completing things you normally wouldn't. Achievements/Trophies Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits Category:Single Player